Decadence
by Black Neko Gem
Summary: DEDICATED TO STORI! Seto Kaiba has always been closed and cold-hearted, but what happens when the Winds of Destiny decide to screw that all up? XD My friend's yami gives him a V-Day present and everything goes cuckoo! I suck at romance!


DECADENCE for Stori (to be completed by 3.20.04)  
  
Yes! I have finally mastered the art of Kaiba-writing! And all for you, Stori! Feel special; just because of you, everyone here gets to read my gift fic for you!  
  
Bakura: How'd I get dragged into this?  
  
Because I intended to do this to you-- erm, *cough* with you in TMB, but it didn't end up that way. Look at it this way: You're getting paid. Okay?  
  
Ryou: And me too. We're BOTH getting paid.  
  
Er... alright, you too Ryou.  
  
Bakura: What the crap is this story about, anyway?  
  
It's a kind of fic trade my bud Stori (known to you peeps as "Dragon- Duelist MJ") and I are doing, and this is my end of the trade. I'm not entirely sure what her side is about, but it's having me and her as characters. (Erg, bad grammar, over here people!)  
  
Ryou: What's going on in this fic?  
  
Well.... I can't really say, because I'm holding Stori in suspense! :) But it's got lots of KAIBA! Because Stori-chan is a rabid Kaiba freak. And she just so happens to have a yami. Or so she claims.  
  
Ryou: Join the club. ,-_,- *looks pointedly at Bakura, who is eating a cookie*  
  
Bakura: *mouth is full* What?  
  
-_-' *cough*weird yamis*cough*  
  
Ryou: Ain't it the truth. ^_^ But even if he is an idiot, he's still my idiot!  
  
Bakura: O_o Urm... Ryou.... this might be a romance fic, but NOT a yaoi! So get off me please.  
  
Ryou: You, sir, have a dirty little mind. -_-  
  
All but Ryou: *sweatdrop*  
  
Anyway.... we need a disclaimer.  
  
Ryou: Ooh! Me! I wanna do it!  
  
Bakura: Typical hikari....  
  
Um, okay, Ryou, go ahead.  
  
Ryou: Okay! ^_^ Black Neko Gem owns Yugioh.  
  
*Ryou gets whapped in the head by some random object thrown by Kazuki Takahashi*  
  
Bakura: Ryou, you baka! You're supposed to say that she doesn't own it! -_- '  
  
Ryou: Oh... *looks at who threw it* Hey! I know you! You own us!  
  
Takahashi-san: *nods* Hai, baka.  
  
Ryou: o_o' He doesn't speak English, does he?  
  
Bakura: No, he doesn't. Neither do you. And I only speak Egyptian and the common language used in the mind-link, but your mind translates it when I use your body.  
  
Um, okay... Sorry, Takahashi-san. Forgive Ryou, he's a hikari. They tend to make mistakes.  
  
All: ^_^'  
  
'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`  
  
It all started with a box of chocolates....  
  
(from Kaiba's POV)  
  
This girl... what nerve she has to offer ME, the CEO of Kaiba Corp and the most highly renowned duelist in the region, a box of chocolates! Chocolates! Like I'm her boyfriend or something. Who is she, anyway? I've never seen her before. She looks kind of.... invisible to most people. Like I'm the only one who can see her. Pffft. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, that Egyptian stuff is all just a load of crap.  
  
The lunch bell rings. That girl, who had left, waves at me from the end of the hallway. I pretend not to see her, just like anyone else. I've never even thought about her name before! What is her name? Why do I even care...? It's like, Younah or something....  
  
Ah, whatever. I'm going into lunch now; more eating and less contemplating about that weird girl. And I'm not eating her chocolates. She might even be another business tycoon's daughter trying to poison me with food to get me to hand over the company. Not again.  
  
*sigh* I can't believe I'm actually going to eat them. It's an extremely stupid thing to do, but I'm doing it anyway. Mmm.... these aren't bad.  
  
Oh no. No. That strange girl, her and her eyes, are sitting at my table. What to do now. Ah.... whatever. Seto! Why are you getting so worked up about this... common... person? And her eyes! They're so bright green! It might blind you if you look at them. Or if they look at you. Or whatever. I'm just confusing myself now. I must remind myself to stay far away from that Wheeler mutt. I must be getting his fleas.  
  
Suddenly there's a hand on my arm, which breaks me out of my thoughts. I look over my shoulder to glare at whatever brave insect dares to touch me. Oop. It's the teacher. She doesn't look angry. Nothing is wrong. Anyway, it's not like she could hurt me without getting sued by my watchdo-- er, business associates.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba," she says, "why are you sitting at this table?"  
  
"Excuse me?" A mild answer. Exactly! What's wrong with sitting with this one strange girl?! Not that I register her as another worthy human being anyway, but there's nothing wrong with her sitting here! Or me, for that matter! Note to self: Stop rambling.  
  
"Your class isn't allowed to sit at this table, Mr. Kaiba," she says. Whatever. I get up, brushing past her, to go sit at another table. Why, then, was that girl allowed to sit there? She was in my class this morning...  
  
Suddenly I stop dead in my tracks. At the only available table was sitting... that short little freak and his mutt! AAGHHH! Grudgingly, I sit down, trying to stay as far away from the mutt Wheeler while also not getting too close to the cactus head. Said head looks up and smiles at me. Sickening.  
  
"Hello Kaiba, why were you sitting there all alone?" Yugi asks. I don't bother to respond. "...Kaiba?" he ventures. Still, I am silently eating my lunch. I have long finished the chocolates. If, by this time tomorrow, I'm not on the floor clutching my stomach in agony, then that weird chocolate-box girl is not trying to steal my empire. (Another note to self: I need to find out this girl's name.)  
  
Lunch is over. I go to the trash can to dump the remnants of my lunch, but for some unexplainable reason, I don't throw away the chocolate box. I figure I'll keep it. Why, I don't know, nor do I care. I just want to get home and sleep.  
  
'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`  
  
I'm now at home, and now that my maid is out of here, I'm going to check my mail. I'm just logging on when one of my flunkies-er, associates- opens the door. "Mr. Kaiba, sir?" he asks hesitantly. I shove my keyboard away from me and look at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your new secretary,sir... the one you hired... she's here."  
  
"Good. Bring her in." I turn around and face him, and he steps behind the door for a moment to say something-- to the secretary, I presume. Slowly the door opens again, and instead of the *ahem* associate, there's a girl standing there. She's young, I can tell, maybe not even in her teens yet, but she looks smart for her age.  
  
"G-Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba sir," she stutters, rather nervous. "I'm your new secretary."  
  
"Yes," I say, decidedly. "Your name...?"  
  
"Stori, sir," she says quietly. "But I prefer Michelle."  
  
"Why? Stori sounds much better," I say, not really knowing why I care. Something about this Stori/Michelle/ whatever girl is oddly familiar....  
  
"Because I just... like it." She sounds embarrassed.  
  
"Fine then. But I'm calling you Stori."  
  
"Yes sir," she says, sounding disappointed.  
  
"Do you know where your station is?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Let Gray here show you," I say, revealing a button on my desk. I push it, and instantly summon another... associate.  
  
"Yes sir?" he asks, in a basso voice, after appearing out of nowhere, startling Stori. He sounds like a frog.  
  
"Take Stori here to her office. She's the secretary," I added, when Gray started to look confused. Even though he always looks confused. Whatever.  
  
"Yes sir," he repeats. I have to get new associates; my stepfather's are a bit slow in the head. Hah. A bit. That's a good one.  
  
He shows her out the door. I hear footsteps going down the stairs, and then I return to the task at hand.  
  
'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`  
  
(Third person, focused on Stori, rewound to before she left for Kaiba Corp.)  
  
Stori looked through her closet, unsure of what to wear. "Good grief, I wish Kyo hadn't taken my favorite shirt...." (A/N: There you go, Stori!)  
  
As if on cue, a spirit materialized beside her. It was her yami, Uyuana. "Home from wherever you were?" she said sarcastically, not even looking at her dark.  
  
Uyuana rolled her eyes. "That boy you're so crazy about thought I was nuts," she said, not a bit sour. In fact, she was smiling oddly. "I gave him your chocolates, and I swear he thought I was out to get him."  
  
"Who told him?" Stori joked.  
  
"Not me."  
  
Stori finally chose something, and held it in front of herself for approval from her yami. "What do you think?" she asked.  
  
Uyuana solidified, at least as much as a spirit yami can, and felt of the shirt. "Nice," she said decidedly. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Stori replied, not looking at all ready.  
  
Her mother's car horn blared from the driveway; she was growing impatient. Stori, now looking rattled, hurried through the halls until she was ready. She grabbed a pear before dashing out the door. Uyuana watched her run, then shrugged and returned to within Stori's mind, where she resided when she was not in her own form.  
  
~~~  
  
"Thanks mom!" Stori shouted, as the car she'd been riding in drove away. Uyuana appeared beside her, and brushed some invisible piece of dust off her hikari's shoulder, in a way to get her attention. "Stori?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"You asked that already," she said, trying to appear calm, but Uyuana knew better. Through their mind link was flowing nervousness and fear from Stori, try as she might to block it.  
  
"It's okay," Uyuana said, trying to comfort her. "You've already got the job. What more is there to worry about?"  
  
"I heard from my friend that Kaiba-san is a bit of a jerk," Stori muttered quietly. At that moment someone walked by, giving Stori a strange look. Stori realized that it looked to others as if she were talking to herself. She waited until the person had gotten out of sight before flashing a glare at her yami, who grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Let's go," she sighed.  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'  
  
Done! *sigh* Finally!  
  
Bakura: Can I go now?  
  
No, this is only the first chapter. There should be at least three, but I'm not so sure I can get this all done by March 20. I'm not so good at romance, but I'm trying, so hard! *big hikari eyes* It's hard to do!  
  
Ryou: Hey! You're not a hikari! How do you know how to do the hikari eyes of DOOM...?  
  
Oh, I'm not a hikari?  
  
Umbra: Yes, she is.  
  
Ryou, Bakura: Who are you?  
  
She's my yami.  
  
Umbra: Yeah. Grew up working for the pharaoh, but, well.... it's a loooong story.  
  
*struck* !!! Umbra! You're a genius! You just inspired me to write a new story! ^_^  
  
Bakura: Oh, great. Another story. It's not like you aren't doing too many of these already.  
  
-_- Party pooper.  
  
Umbra: Yeah. :P Anyway, hikari, I think that sounds good.  
  
What did you think of this so far?  
  
Umbra: *thumbs up* Pretty cool. I'm not a huge fan of Kaiba, but I know Uyuana and her hikari will LOVE this.  
  
^_^ Review people! Or I'll sic my yami on you!  
  
Umbra: *brandishes staff* yay, target practice! *sadistic grin* And just for fun: HEY TALENE! YOU SON OF A--  
  
O.O *slaps hand over Umbra's mouth* Shut UP! She'll send you to the Shadow Realm if you keep on!  
  
Umbra: Foolish hikari. She can't touch me. You don't really think she stands a chance, do you, aibou?  
  
-_- *cough* Remember the *cough* RPG *cough*? (don't ask, it's something between me and TaleneIsMyYami, we might post it someday, but don't get your hopes up)  
  
Umbra: And it was all Sakkira's fault! Aibou, what were you thinking, giving Talene a wedgie?!  
  
*shrugs* It works with my sister. And if somebody who tees me off is wearing undies, I'm sure to butt-burn you.  
  
Umbra: *sigh* Please review so this girl has something to do! Flames will be used to melt snow! *holds up her aibou's hand* See these fingers! They can barely type! 


End file.
